4 días AU
by laraherm
Summary: "En su cabeza sólo estaba su imagen, la de la persona a la que había dejado en la celda. La de Hermione..." Pesimo sumary. AU Ambientado en la Edad Media. RW&HG y puede que otra pareja al final de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tods!!!!**

**He decidido subir esta historia aqui a FF, ya que despues de mucho pensarlo, me e dedicido por hacer un fic ambientado en la Edad Media**

**Claramente, todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, aunque no creo que ella pensara esta historia para ellos xDD**

Prólogo

Los golpes de tambor le indicaban que su hora había llegado. Al salir del castillo, la luz del Sol le dio en los ojos, obligándolo ha cerrarlos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que vivía en la penumbra, que sus ojos no podían soportar tanta claridad. No sintió el calor del Sol sobre su pálida piel, los guardias que lo empujaron le recordaron lo que pasaba y le impidieron hacerlo.

Fueron por la calle principal del pueblo, oyendo los gritos e insultos de los pueblerinos, que estaban situados a ambos lados de la calle. Pero no se conformaron con gritar, sino que empezaron a lanzarle verduras podridas que los guardias se encargaban de que recibiera sobre su cuerpo y cara. Al final de la calle se encontraba la plaza de la Iglesia y en ella, imponente y alta, le esperaba la que sería su última compañera en ese viaje: la horca.

Los guardias lo lanzaron a la multitud, que entre gritos y risas los iban empujando hacia ella, esperando ver el espectáculo del día. _"Eran mis vecinos"_ pensaba amargamente mientras la gente lo empujaba _"mis vecinos y amigos son los que me mandan a la muerte"_. Pronto se encontró enfrente de la horca y allí los guardias que estaban lo lanzaron a la parte superior, donde sólo había una cuerda colgada y una palanca que abría una trampilla que había en el suelo de madera de la horca.

Entre la gente, se empezó ha abrir un pequeño pasillo por donde un hombre rubio y bien vestido se iba acercando a la horca, degustando lo que en pocos minutos sería la consumación de su venganza. Al subir a la horca, miró al preso con desdén y una sonrisa cínica que no presagiaba nada bueno.

¡Gente del condado de Gryffindor! Yo, Draco Malfoy, ministro de este condado y bajo la bendición de sus majestades James y Lilian y de su hijo, el príncipe Harry, condeno a este joven por brujería-

La gente empezó a gritar aún más fuerte que antes y los guardias de afanaron en coger al preso y colocarlo sobre la trampilla. "_Si yo fuera brujo, haría mucho tiempo que abría escapado de esto"_ pensó amargamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, asieron sobre su cabeza una bolsa de tela que tapaba su cara completamente y le colocaron la cuerda alrededor del cuello, obligándolo a estar de puntilla para poder seguir respirando.

Él se dejo hacer, ya nada le importaba. Su mente no se encontraba en la plaza, estaba en la celda donde había vivido el último año. Donde hacía tan sólo 4 días la había conocido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad. Le daba igual que lo matase, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que su muerte le haría a **ella**, cómo tomaría que le hubiese mentido y lo que le harían a ella después.

Sin poder ver, la tomó desprevenido cuando la trampilla desapareció y que la cuerda le empezara a cortar la respiración. En su cabeza sólo estaba su imagen, la de la persona a la que había dejado en la celda. La de Hermione.

La gente del pueblo chilló con fuerza cuando vio que el cuerpo del preso dejaba de moverse. El ministro Malfoy no pudo evitar reirse al ver al fin al mozo que lo había dejado en ridículo morir. "_Que tomen ejemplos los demás pueblerinos de este estúpido pueblo"_ [/i]pensaba alegremente [i]"_si intentan burlarse de mi, acabarán como el desgraciado de Ronald Weasley"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El zapato del ministro**

_1 año antes_

El Sol brillaba con fuerza esa tarde. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había habido un verano tan caluroso como el que se había presentado ese año. Norwich era un pueblo donde vivían pocas personas, pero que con el paso de los años y con la llegada de la peste negra, iba aumentando poco a poco su número de habitantes.

Ronald Weasley era un habitante de ese pueblo. Nacido y criado en él junto con toda su familia, era el único que había seguido el negocio familiar tras la muerte de su padre a causa de la peste negra hacía 5 años. Su familia era numerosa y sus hermanos mayores pronto se despidieron del lugar donde habían nacido para buscar su propia fortuna y poder aliviar así la condición económica de su familia.

Sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George, gemelos y siempre bromistas, tan pronto cumplieron los 16 años, abandonaron su casa para ser bufones en la corte real, logrando así la mejora económica de su familia.

Su hermana pequeña, Ginevra, ayudaba a su madre, Molly, en la casa y a veces lo ayudaba a él en el taller, aunque últimamente el trabajo iba mal.

Aquella mañana, Ron se fue bastante más temprano de lo habitual, el ministro Malfoy le había dejado para que reparara unos de sus zapatos e iba a ir a recogerlos ese mismo día.

Pasó la mañana arreglándolos y recogiendo los pedidos de algunos vecinos suyos. Tan enfrascado estaba anotando los diversos pedidos que no se fijó en que un carruaje se paraba en la puerta de su zapatería.

Buenos días - dijo alguien al abrir la puerta. Era un hombre de unos 30 y pocos, rubio, de ojos grises que parecían mirarlo todo con desdén. Ante Ron se encontraba en ministro Malfoy.

¡Buenos días, señor Malfoy! Ha llegado usted más pronto de lo que me esperaba.

Tengo bastante prisa por recuperar los zapatos que te dejé para que arreglaras. En pocos días tengo una audiencia con sus majestades y esos son mis mejores zapatos- dijo Malfoy como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de 5 años- ¿Lo has terminado ya, zapatero, o tengo que volver después?

Si, señor. Lo he terminado hace un momento. – dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba sorprender a sus clientes con reparaciones antes de tiempo. Malfoy no era el primero que había ido antes de la hora que le había dado. – Como puede comprobar, han quedado bastante bien.

Es cierto, parecen completamente nuevos…

¿Verdad que si, señor? No ha costado demasiado repararlos, el daño era pequeño y el material…

Si, lo se, lo se –lo cortó Malfoy, sin importarle lo que tuviera que decirle Ron. – Me los llevo ahora mismo.

Muy bien señor. Son 45 peniques.

¿Perdón? Yo no te voy a pagar nada, zapatero. Tu obligación es arreglarme los zapatos como ministro de sus majestades que soy –Le respondía Malfoy un soberbia y arrastrando las palabras, como si así Ron pudiera escucharlas mejor.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que se lleve los zapatos sin cobrarle.- Le respondió Ron con tranquilidad.- Si dejo que se llevo los zapatos sin cobrarle, los demás habitantes del pueblo también me pedirían que no les cobrara y yo vivo gracias a lo que gano arreglando zapatos. Así que le repito que lo siento, pero me quedo con los zapatos hasta que me pague.

Malfoy lo miró con odio puro desde sus ojos grises. Entonces, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y saco unas monedas. Se las arrojó a la cara y, cogiendo los zapatos, se fue hacía la puerta. Mientras la abría, y mirándolo con fuego en los ojos, le dijo.

Te arrepentirás de esto, zapatero. Muy pronto, desearás no haberme echo este desplante al cobrarme los zapatos, y ese día estaré en primera fila para verte caer.

El último ruido que se oyó fue el de la puerta cerrarse, dejando en el aire una amenaza que tardaría en tener lugar…

Así que, hermanito, le has plantado cara al ministro ¿no? – Le dijo su hermana mientras cenaban.- ¡Eso a tenido que ser genial¡

¡No! Eso a sido una temeridad- Le dijo Molly- Sabes como es hijo, tendrías que haber dejado que se llevara los zapatos. Ahora intentará hacerte algo.

No te preocupes, madre. No creo que nos haga nada, al fin de al cabo…

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que Ron tuviera que cortar la frase. Molly fue a abrir la puerta mientras que Ron y Ginny se asomaron desde la cocina para ver quien podía tocar a esas horas. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era la guardia de sus majestades los reyes.

Caballeros ¿Qué les trae por esta casa a estas horas de la noche? – Le dijo Molly nada más ver quienes eran.

Venimos a llevarnos a Ronald Weasley, el zapatero.

¿De qué se me acusa, si se puede saber?- Les pregunto Ron al salir de la cocina a enfrentarlos.

De hechizar a cuantos osan poner un pie en tu zapatería, brujo.-Le respondió uno de ellos mientras el otro arrastraba a Ron fuera de su casa para adentrarse con él en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a tods ^^**

**Siento el retraso, pero no he podido subir antes por que he tenido el fin de semana liado.**

**Para compensar, esta semana publico antes de tiempo, asi que no vale quejarse eh? xDD**

**Capítulo 2: La noche de los horrores**

Esa noche aún permanecía confusa en la mente de Ron, ya que no recuerda todo lo que pasó en ella. Recuerda que al llegar al castillo, los guardias lo rodearon y empezaron a golpearlo. No recuerda donde lo golpearon, pero iba contando los golpes para no caer inconsciente. Fueron 137 golpes hasta que amaneció. Hay está la primera laguna de su mente. Lo siguiente que recuerda es el juicio. Le habían cambiado la ropa, atado y amordazado. Pudo ver a quien se supone que lo había acusado. Era la hija del panadero, Pansy Parkinson y la recordaba por que había ido a su zapatería un par de veces después de la muerte de su padre. Intentó prestar atención a lo que decían, pero su cerebro, después de tantos golpes, no podía escuchar completamente lo que decía.

Yo lo di los zapatos…No podía dejar de mirarlo…Daba vueltas alrededor mía…Me cortó un trozo de mi cabello…- Escuchaba hablar mientras lo que se suponía que era un llanto lastimero se dejaba oír en la sala.

No le hizo falta escuchar el veredicto. Sabía que iba a ser condenado culpable. Quien lo juzgaba no era otro que el ministro y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Ron podía ver un brillo de felicidad en la mirada de Malfoy: sin duda, estaba disfrutando del juicio.

Los guardias lo cogieron y lo sacaron a rastras de nuevo al patio del castillo. Una vez fuera, volvieron a golpearlo, pero ahora con más fuerza que antes. Ron pensaba que ya no lo necesitaban vivo, así que se dejaba hacer sin ni siquiera intentar luchar. Cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, un guardia le lanzo un cubo de agua mientras le decía:

¡No te vas a matar, brujo! Tu sentencia de muerta aún va a esperan un buen tiempo. Al fin de al cabo, tenemos que construir una horca especial para un zapatero-brujo, ¿no muchachos?

Todos los guardias empezaron a reírse mientras Ron entendía cual era su condena: O lo mataban a golpes o lo mataban en la horca.

Pronto los guardias se cansaron de golpearle y dos de ellos lo llevaron al interior del castillo. Cada vez que se encontraban con un guardia, este se paraba a saludarlos y le daba a Ron un golpe bastante fuerte.

Al poco rato, llegaron a un pasillo poco iluminado donde dejaron a Ron en el suelo y los guardias se alejaron de él mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. Ron empezó a mirar donde se encont4raba, más que nada para ver si venían más guardias a golpearlo. En la parte contraria a donde habían venido, Ron pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, que parecía que lo observaba mientras se movía de un lado al otro, como acechándolo. No se sorprendió mucho cuando el desconocido empezó ha hablar, dejando bastante claro de quién se trataba.

Te dije que cuando cayeras, yo estaría en primera fila- Dijo la voz que Ron reconoció inmediatamente. Una furia poco usual en él se fue apoderando de Ron con cada palabra que decía el ministro.- Y lo prometido es deuda, aunque aún me quede un tiempo para verte caer definitivamente.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Has comprado el testimonio de Parkinson para tener una excusa para condenarme!

Si ¿y qué? Soy el ministro y si yo digo que tienen que hacer algo, lo hacer y punto…ni me cobran por arreglar unos zapatos- Le respondió Malfoy con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Lleváoslo a la celda de la torre nordeste- le dijo a los guardias que aún seguían cuchicheando entre ellos mientras que los observaban- Sus últimos meses tiene que pasarlo cómodo, ¿no, caballeros?

El ministro y los guardias rieron bastante fuerte mientras que un mal presentimiento paralizaba a Ron completamente. Esas risas le decían que lo que le esperaba era peor que la paliza que había recibido antes.

El camino hacia la celda era confuso y bastante largo. Subían y bajan escaleras cada dos por tres y nunca pasaban por el mismo pasillo más de una vez. Toda precaución era poca para evitar que memorizara el camino. Pasillos y pasillos se fueron sucediendo ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por recordarlos. Parecía que el castillo era un laberinto, que si no lo conocían, no ibas a durar mucho son perderte completamente.

Pronto empezaron a descender, y con ellos la temperatura también bajaba, mientras que gritos de dolor iban aumentando a cada paso que daban. Los pasillos ahora estaban yernos de celdas donde se podían ver a docenas de personas en una misma celda, donde apenas cabían todos de pie. Pero a él no lo metieron en ninguna de esas celdas, si no que siguieron avanzando hasta que el número de celdas fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. La única iluminación que había por ese pasillo era de las velas que había en las paredes de estos. Al rato, pudo empezar a vez el fondo del pasillo. Era una puerta de unos 2 metros de altura, echa de metal, custodiada por dos guardias. En la parte inferior de ella había un pequeño ventanuco por donde Ron dedujo que tenían que introducir el alimento.

Los guardias que había a cada lado empezaron a abrir la puerta nada más verlos llegar. Uno de ellos entró en la sala, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Esperaron mientras de dentro salían sonidos de cadenas. Al momento, salio el guardia con una cadena que ató con un grillete y un candado a la pierna de Ron. Una vez que aseguraron que estaba bien atado, lo lanzaron al interior de la calda y le dijeron mientras cerraban la puerta.

Bienvenido a la celda de los horrores, brujo, donde todos los presos acaban locos…o muertos.

Se rieron y al terminar de cerrar la puerta, Ron se quedó en el suelo, en la habitación oscura, asustado por los horrores que podía haber en esa celda.

**Algún ****Reviews no mendría mal, eh? xDD**


End file.
